Question: William did 43 more jumping jacks than Omar around noon. William did 83 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Omar do?
William did 83 jumping jacks, and Omar did 43 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $83 - 43$ jumping jacks. He did $83 - 43 = 40$ jumping jacks.